Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Just Like Any Other Day
Información general ='Super Mario 64 Bloopers: Just Like Any Other Day '(Justo Como Cualquier Otro Día) ''o simplemente Just Like Any Other Day, es el septímo vídeo de SMG4, el cual es basicamente un día normal en Super Mario 64, donde Mario hace tonterías por todo el Reino Champiñon. Sinopsis ''' En el Campo del Bob-omb, Mario esta aburrido y decide ir a visitar al Rey Bob-omb. El usa un cheat para levitar y con eso molesta al Chain Chomp. Mario le pregunta al Rey Bob-omb si quiere hacer algo, y lo único que hace es decirle a Mario que se largue. Mario entonces va hacía el Rey Whomp y le pide a Mario que se baje de el, Mario dice que lo haría si el (el Whomp) jugara con el, haciendo que el Whomp se enfade. Mario entonces le pregunta a Toad, quien rápidamente se niega. Mas tarde, en el escondite de Bowser, Bowser introduce a su hermano gemelo Bowsar, quien es matado por Mario sin razón. A Bowser no le parece importar ya que el era muy mandón, Mario también mata a Bowser, y entonces canta "Kung Fu Fighting" con su versión de la letra. En las montañas nevadas, ve una bola de nieve (la cual es una parte del gran muñeco de nieve). Mario se desliza junto a la bola de nieve bajando la colina, hasta que termina siendo aplastado. La cabeza entonces se pregunta que era eso que estaba rodando, Mario miente diciendo que era su ancestro. El decide ir a "jugar" con los muñecos de nieve que están en el puente, pero muere. En la mansión embrujada, va a buscar al Rey Boo. Al encontrarlo, muere aterrorizado. El llega al cielo, preguntándose donde esta Dios. Pero se cae de una nube y aterriza en el agua en las afueras del castillo. El agua parece estar congelada. Mas tarde en el campo, Mario le pregunta a un Bob-omb rosa cuanto cuesta su cañón. La bomba dice que son mas de 9000 monedas. Después en la Bahía del Capitán, Mario trata de dispararse hasta el cielo, pero no lo logra, y dice "Bien, como sea, hay que confiar en el diablo". El se va a nadar junto una anguila con una estrella en su cola, quien entonces es perseguida por Mario, pero termina rindiéndose. Mas tarde Bowser y Mario estan en una batalla, en donde Mario eventualmente muere. En otro lugar nevado (País de Nieve), Mario descubre un Igloo, y ve lo grande que es. Después se va del Igloo y regresa al castillo. '''Personajes * Mario * Bowser * Bowsar * Rey Bob-omb * Chain Chomp * Toad * Rey Whomp * La Cabeza * Rey Boo * Bob-omb rosa * Lakitu Curiosidades * Esta es la primera e única apariencia de Bowsar, ya que lo mataron en este blooper. |-|Galería= Galería Moonjump.png|Mario activando el cheat "Moon jump" Rey bob-omb.png|"hey rey, whoops" Mario rey bob-omb.png|El Rey Bob-Omb le dice a Mario que se vaya Mario rey whomp.png|Mario molestando al Rey Whomp nisiquiera preguntes.png|-toad, quieres jugar? - bowser bowsar.png|Bowser presenta a su hermano gemelo Bowsar mario soy tu gran fan.png|"huh wah hey es mario Soy tu gran fan!!!" rostisado.png|Mario con el trasero quemado boom.png|Mario estrella a Bowsar contra una bomba mataste a mi hermano.png|Bowsar muerto sobornos no drogas si.png|"lo siento yo no tomo sobornos, pero si tomo drogas" boom 2.png|Mario también mata a Bowser kung fu fighting.png|''todos estaban aplastando goombas dow dow dow'' kung fu fighting 2.png|''el italiano era igual de lento que el rayo'' kung fu fighting 3.png|''en serio los overoles de mario estaban muy apretados'' Colina nevada.png|Mario en las montañas nevadas Bola de nieve.png|Mario encuentra una bola de nieve Bola de nieve 2.png|La bola de nieve "persiguiendo" a Mario Owch.png|Mario termina atascado en la nieve Ahi viene....png|A punto de ser aplastado Owch 2.png|"ow...bueno ahora tengo la espina doblada" Muñeco de nieve.png|El muñeco de nieve se pregunta que era eso ancestro.png|"era tu ancestro" ice.png|"ten un frío dia" muñecos de nieve.png|Mario peleándose con un muñeco de nieve mario muerto.png|El muñeco de nieve mata a Mario mansión boo.png|"este lugar se ve exactamente igual que mi casa sin decoraciones" puerta.png|Mario entrando a una puerta libros.png|Entrando a la librería explorando.png|Mario explorando el lugar libro malo.png|Mario es atacado por un libro con vida moonjump 2.png|Mario saltando al segundo piso Puerta 2.png|"hmm nunca antes había pasado por esta puerta" Gran boo.png|Mario se encuentra con el Gran Boo Gran boo 2.png|"ahhhhhhhh! donde esta la aspiradora de luigi?" Mario caminando.png|"maldición!" Gran boo 3.png|El Gran Boo llama a Mario un inútil Gran boo muerte.png|Mario logra derrotar al Gran Boo Mario cayendo.png|Mario cayendo a su muerte Mario muerto 2.png|"al menos pude matar algo mientras estaba ahí" Cielo.png|Mario llega al cielo Cielo 2.png|Mario voltea a ver un bloque "!" Cielo 3.png|"hmm donde puede estar dios?" Saltando.png|Mario salta hacía una plataforma Arcoiris.png|"los arcoiris son para hippies!" Nube.png|Mario cae por accidente a la Tierra Infierno.png|"noooo!!! No quiero ir al infierno!" Cayendo.png|Mario aterrizando en las afueras del castillo agua congelada.png|"huh? que esta no es la parte en la que caigo al agua?" salto bomba.png|Mario haciendo saltos bomba sobre el agua congelada agua congelada 2.png|"meh yo meo en esta agua muy seguido..." me voy.png|Mario yendo a otro lado cañon.png|Mario preguntando el costo de un cañón mas de 9000.png|"MAS DE 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! monedas" ok estoy aburrido otra vez.png|Mario en la bahía del capítan nadando.png|Mario nadando hacía un cañón cañon 2.png|El cañón preparado para disparar cañon 3.png|"hmmm a donde apuntar?.." quiero volver al cielo.png|"quiero volver al cielo!" jebus!.png|Mario cayendo en el agua nadando 2.png|"bien como sea confía en el diablo" bajo el agua.png|Mario nadando bajo el agua bajo el agua 2.png|"hmmm me pregunto como le ira a la anguila?" bajo el agua 3.png|Mario dirigiéndose a la anguila puede la anguila salir a jugar.png|"hey anguila puedes salir a jugar?" rawwwwwr.png|"RAWWWWWWR" anguila.png|"eso es un si un no o un lárgate de aquí" sigue al lider.png|Mario le pregunta a la anguila si quiere jugar "Sigue al líder" estrella.png|Mario se da cuenta de que la anguila trae una estrella atras estrella 2.png|"no me obligues a convertirte en sushi!" estrella 3.png|"que hace la estrella en tu trasero?!" owch 3.png|Mario se golpea con la anguila donde esta mi arma.png|"donde esta mi arma!" estrella 4.png|Mario viendo la estrella olvidalo....png|"oh olvídalo los peces apestan" mario vs bowser.png|Mario en una pelea contra Bowser musica.png|"pongan música!" mario vs bowser 2.png|Mario levantando a Bowser desde su cola hack.png|"jaja mi hack nos destruirá a todos!" moonjump 3.png|Mario levantando a Bowser usando el cheat "Moonjump" hack 2.png|"de donde sacas estos cheats?" -"youtube" boom 3.png|Mario estrellando a Bowser contra una bomba salto.png|"wow como puedes saltar tan lejos?" mamá.png|"tu mamá me lo enseño" corre.png|Mario corriendo alrededor de Bowser divertido.png|"weeee! esto es divertido" oops.png|Mario dejando caer a Bowser por accidente sacudir.png|"hombre tu peso hace que el suelo tiemble" gimnasio.png|"uhh deberías ir al gimnasio" bomba.png|Mario tratando de estrellar a Bowser contra otra bomba caida.png|"FALLEEEEEEE!!!!!!" demasiado frioooo.png|Mario enfriandose en el País de Nieve igloo.png|Mario encuentra un pequeño igloo gordo.png|"espero que mi grasa no se atasque entre las paredes" que gran igloo.png|Mario descubriendo el gran tamaño del igloo explorando 2.png|"ok bueno al menos no veo tan gordo en este igloo" explorando 3.png|Mario explorando el igloo bob-omb.png|Mario preguntándole a un Bob-omb si ese es su hogar bob-omb 2.png|"no, solamente vengo aquí a usar la tv, comida y el inodoro y entonces me voy" eco eco eco eco.png|Mario haciendo eco en el igloo que buen dia.png|Mario de vuelta en el castillo con Toad buenas noches.png|"gracias por ver...buenas noches" |-|Transcripción= Transcripción (El vídeo comienza con Mario, quien esta aburrido en el Campo del Bob-omb) Mario: 'Hoy estoy taaaaaaaaaaaaaan aburrido '''Mario: '''veamos que esta haciendo mi enemigo el rey, moon jump ACTIVAR! ''(Mario activa el cheat y empieza a levitar) 'Mario: '''wahoo quien haya inventado el hacking ''(Mario levita sobre el Chain Chomp) 'Mario: '''jaja chain chomp desearías poder volar '''Mario: '''estupido perro ''(Un cañón de agua trata de derribar a Mario) 'Mario: '''jaja fallaste ''(Mario llega a la cima donde esta el rey, pero se resbala y se cae de la cima) 'Mario: '''hey rey wooops '''Lakitu (fuera de escena): '''fallo de puntería ''(Mario se dirige hacia el rey) 'Mario: '''hey rey quiere hacer algo? '''Rey Bob-omb: '''si claro porque no mejor te largas?! ''(La escena cambia a la Fortaleza del Whomp, donde Mario esta encima del Rey Whomp) 'Rey Whomp: '''hey duhhh bájate de mi! '''Mario: '''solo si juegas conmigo pedazo de concreto '''Rey Whomp: '''RAWWWR! ''(La escena cambia al castillo donde Mario esta preguntando a Toad) 'Mario: '''toad quieres jugar? '''Toad: '''ni siquiera preguntes '''Mario: '''hmmm acaso hay alguien con quien pueda jugar '''Toad: '''que tal bowser? ''(La escena cambia al Escondite de Bowser) '''Mario: '''hey bowser '''Bowser: (dirigiendose a Mario) jaja mario quiero que conozcas a mi hermano gemelo bowsar Mario: (buscando a Bowsar) donde? Mario: 'hmmmm solo se ve como un robot ''(Mario levanta a Bowsar) 'Mario: '''hey bowsar estas despierto? ''(Lo suelta para despertarlo) (Bowsar despierta) 'Bowsar: '''huh wah hey es mario soy tu fan mas grande!!! '''Mario: '''la única manera de matar dos bowsers es... ''(Bowser prende fuego a Mario) '''Mario: '''HACKKKK! '''Mario: (corriendo alrededor en llamas) OWCH...mmm que bien huele Mario: 'esto me recuerda al infierno ''(Mario trata de estrellar a Bowsar contra una bomba) 'Mario: '''hey bowsar esta bomba es mágica deberías tocarla '''Bowser: '''soy bowser! y yo se que no lo es! ''(La bomba explota, matando a Bowsar) 'Bowser: '''hey mataste a mi hermano! ''(lanza fuego) 'Bowser: '...meh era muy mandon (Mario trata de levantar a Bowser, pero esta muy pesado) 'Mario: '''huff eres muy pesado '''Bowser: '''hey uhh te pagare 10000000000000 monedas si me dejas '''Mario: '''lo siento yo no tomo sobornos pero si tomo drogas ''(Mario estrella a Bowser contra una bomba, matándolo) '''Bowser: (muriendo) WHIOWIF(JOIFsjuduoajgi Mario: 'ok ahora que......................... ''(En el fondo suena "Carl Douglas-Kung fu fighting") '''Mario: everybody was goomba stomping dow dow dow (todos estaban aplastando goombas dow dow dow) the italian was slow as lightning (el italiano era lento como el rayo) in fact marios overalls where really tightning (en serio los ove roles de mario estaban realmente apretados) (La escena cambia a las Montañas nevadas) Mario: 'ok ahora que hacer ''(Mario se encuentra con una bola de nieve) 'Mario: '''hey mira una bola de nieve ''(La bola de nieve se va rodando por la montaña) 'Mario: '''oops ''(Mario se va deslizando junto a la bola de nieve, pero entonces la bola va detras de el) 'Mario: '''AHHHHH LA BOLA DE NIEVE VA HACIA MI! ''(Mario logra perder a la bola de nieve) 'Mario: '''JAJA Voy ganando ''(La bola de nieve lo tira de una parte de la montaña y cae en la nieve) 'Mario: '''owch ''(Mario ve la bola de nieve acercandose y trata de salir de la nieve) 'Mario: '''oh-no salte! ''(logra salir) ''ok creo que ya se fue ''(La bola de nieve aplasta a Mario) 'Mario: '''ow...bueno ahora tengo la espina doblada ''(Mario pasa junto al muñeco de nieve) 'Muñeco de nieve: '''hey que era eso? '''Mario: '''era tu ancestro. ten un helado dia ''(Mario se dirije hacia el puente donde estan los muñecos de nieve) 'Mario: '''hmm puedo derrotar a estos tipos ''(Mario muere por uno de los muñecos de nieve) '''Mario: ''(muriendo) oohhhh la nieve sabe bien ''(La escena cambia a la Mansión del Gran Boo) Mario: He escuchado rumores sobre de que esta mansión tiene un gran boo Mario: (mirando alrededor) este lugar se ve exactamente igual que mi casa excepto que no tiene decoraciones (Mario salta hacia un balcón y se dirige hacia una puerta) Mario: ok busquemos a ese fantasma! (Mario entra a una biblioteca embrujada) Mario: hmmmm libros que raro, los nerds no son cosas de terror (Mario mira a su alrededor y es atacado por un libro) Mario: ow estúpidos libros no importa la educación es mala (Mario salta hacia otro piso y abre una puerta) Mario: hmm nunca antes había pasado por esta puerta (Mario se dirige hacía la puerta que lleva al balcón del Gran Boo) Mario: omg es una cosa blanca voladora con una cara fea! (Mario trata de darle un golpe) Mario: ahhhhhhhh! donde esta la aspiradora de luigi? (cae del balcón) Mario: maldición! (Mario vuelve al balcón) Gran Boo: jejejeje eres todo un fallo Mario: ah si pedazo de polvo parlante Mario: (logra derrotar al Gran Boo) AHHHH! MUERTE INESPERADA! (Mario cae al suelo y muere) Mario: al menos mate algo mientras estaba aquí (La escena cambia en el cielo, donde Mario esta en una nube) Mario: uhh creo que estoy muerto (Mario mira a su alrededor) Mario: hmm donde podrá estar dios? (Mario hace un salto largo hacía una plataforma donde hay un arcoiris) Mario: los arcoiris son para hippies! (Mario trata de saltar hacía una nube, pero se cae del cielo) Mario: (cayendo) noooo!!! No quiero ir al infierno! (Mario aterriza en el agua que esta en las afueras del castillo, pero el agua esta congelada) Mario: huh? que esta no es la parte donde caigo en el agua? Mario: debe estar congelada (hace saltos bomba sobre el agua congelada) estúpida agua congelada Mario: meh yo meo en esta agua muy seguido Mario: muy seguido...y porque ponen esta música gay. bueno yo me voy (La escena cambia al Campo del Bob-omb, donde Mario esta comprándole un cañón a un Bob-omb Rosa) Mario: hey bob-omb buen cañón. cuanto cuesta? Bob-omb Rosa: SON MAS DE 9000!!!!!!!!!!!!! monedas Bob-omb Rosa: no en realidad no yo lo encontre (La escena cambia a la Bahía del Capitán) Mario: ok estoy aburrido de nuevo (se va a nadar y se sube a un cañón) Mario: hmmm a donde apuntar? (Mario apunta el cañón al cielo y dispara) Mario: Quiero ir al cielo otra vez! (Mario falla en llegar al cielo) Mario: (cayendo) jebus! (Mario cae en el agua) Mario: bien como sea hay que confiar en el diablo (Mario nada al escondite de la anguila) Mario: hmmm me pregunto como le ira a la anguila? (Mario continua nadando) Mario: hey anguila puedes salir a jugar? Anguila: (saliendo de su escondite) RAWWWWWWR Mario: eso fue un si un no o un lárgate de aquí Mario: Veo que quieres jugar sigue al lider (Se ve una estrella en la cola de la anguila) Mario: HEY!!! eso es una estrella?! (Mario persigue a la anguila) Mario: regresa aquí! se supone que yo soy el que recolecta eso! Mario: no me obligues a convertirte en sushi! que hace la estrella en tu trasero?! Mario: No quiero hacer esto pero no me dejas otra opción... (Mario se dirije hacia el anguila pero se golpea) Mario: OW!!! bueno eso no funciono Mario: donde esta mi arma! (Mario se nada a la superficie) Mario: oh olvídalo los peces apestan. Me voy a comer tus bebes anguila solo espera! (La escena cambia al Escondite de Bowser en el cielo, donde Mario se prepara para una pelea) Mario: ok bowser vamos a pelear, italiano contra...uhhh dragón Mario: pongan música! (El DJ pone "Lesley Gore - Sunshine, Lollipops And Rainbows") Mario: que demonios a eso le llamas música! DJ: para mi es pegajosa Mario: ok dj pon mejor música por favor! (El DJ vuelve a poner la misma canción) Mario: no me obligues a venir haya! (El DJ pone una canción buena que encaja con la pelea) Mario: mucho mejor Bowser: espera no estaba listo! ok hagamos esto! (La pelea comienza) (Mario va detras de Bowser, lo agarra de la cola y lo levanta usando Moon jump) Mario: jaja mi hack nos destruirá a todos! Bowser: no!!!!!.... bueno esto es divertido! Bowser: de donde sacas estos cheats? Mario: youtube (Mario trata de estrellar a Bowser contra una bomba, pero la bomba le explota a Mario y deja caer a Bowser por accidente) Mario: owch!... lo siento bowser! Bowser: (cayendo) WEEEEEE!!!! (Bowser regresa a la arena de pelea) Mario: wow como puedes saltar tan lejos? Bowser: tu mamá me lo enseño (Bowser trata de prender fuego a Mario pero falla) Lakitu (fuera de escena): esta batalla es aburrida! Mario: bien lo haré de la manera sin-trucos (Mario le da vueltas a Bowser) Bowser: weeee! esto es divertido Mario: Ugh eres mas pesado que bowsar (Mario suelta a Bowser por accidente) Mario: oops (Bowser regresa a la arena de pelea y tiembla al aterrizar) Mario: hombre tu peso hace que el suelo tiemble (Mario trata de levantar a Bowser) Mario: uhh deberías ir al gimnasio (Mario trata de hacer que Bowser se estrelle contra una bomba) Mario: vamos toca la maldita bomba (Mario toca la bomba haciendo que explote y ambos caigan al vació) Mario: (cayendo) FALLEEEEEEE!!!!!! (La escena cambia al País de Nieve, donde Mario se esta congelando del frió) Mario: (cubriéndose) esta demasiado frió aquí afuera!! Mario: acaso hay algún refugio! (Mario se da la vuelta y encuentra un igloo) Mario: cool un igloo muy pequeño Mario: (entrando) Espero que mi grasa no se atasque entre las paredes (Mario entra al igloo y mira el interior) Mario: WOW! este es un gran igloo!!! (Un Spindrift se dirige a Mario) Mario: hola vives aquí? (El Spindrift ataca a Mario) Mario: hey! acaso no se permite gente gorda en tu casa???!!!! (Mario mata al Spindrift y entonces se lanza contra otro) Mario: ahhh! kamakazee! Mario: ok bueno al menos no me veo tan gordo en este igloo (Mario entra al laberinto del igloo) Goomba: hey sal de este apartamento! (Mario corre por el laberinto, hasta encontrarse con un Bob-omb rosa) Mario: hey bob-omb tu vives aquí? Bob-omb rosa: no, solamente vengo aquí a usar la tv, comida y el inodoro y entonces me voy Mario: hmm tal vez debería tratar de hacer eso Mario ECO, ECO, eco, eco.. (rompe un bloque de monedas) Goomba: guarda silencio! Estoy tomando mi siesta de belleza! (La escena cambia al castillo, donde Mario esta charlando con Toad) Mario: bueno toad tuvimos un día divertido cierto Toad: de que estas hablando. Yo solo me quedo aquí parado con estos inútiles pies los cuales solo saltan!!!! Mario: tu lo dijiste niño Mario: (bosteza) gracias por ver...buenas noches (se queda dormido) Toad: yuck puedo oler tu aliento desde aquí Fin del vidéo Categoría:Temporada 1 Categoría:Bloopers